


Rainy Day Domestic Fluff

by atticusblackwolf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusblackwolf/pseuds/atticusblackwolf
Summary: The two of them are happy to spend a rainy day together. A quick fluff drabble to get the fanfic feeling out of my system.





	Rainy Day Domestic Fluff

A cat stretched out, lounging on the windowsill, rain pattering on the glass. Several pots simmering on the stove, supervised by Taako. 

The kettle whistled, tea brewed and Taako traded the hot mug for a kiss from Kravitz, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a book. It was cold and wet outside, the type of day where if you did not have a reason to, you didn’t go out. The kitchen was comfortable and warm, and they both had the luxury to stay warm and in each other’s company.

Occasionally Kravitz would read an interesting passage out loud, or Taako would offer a taste of a project, which turned into a thick stew. The air was filled with lazy, companionable chatter and the smell of baking bread.

A second cat joined the other on the windowsill, while a third yawned and curled up on a kitchen chair.

Kravitz came up behind and wrapped his arms around Taako, nuzzling into his neck, who in return reached up to stroke his cheek while stirring the pot. Beginning to hum and slowly sway, Kravitz spun Taako in his arms, grasping a hand and circling an arm around his waist. Slowly swaying, humming the same song, they leaned into each other, lazily spinning around the kitchen. 

The oven timer called for Taako’s attention. Mage hand claimed bowls from the cupboard and served the stew while a fresh, crusty loaf was produced from the oven. They ate lunch holding hands, enjoying each other’s company, making plans on how to spend the rest of the rainy afternoon together.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble to get the fanfic feeling out of my system. As a new writer, I love comments and kudos! Any tips or critique welcome.


End file.
